Gervais Yao Kouassi
| cityofbirth = Anyama | countryofbirth = Ivory Coast | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Arsenal | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1998–2002 2002–2004 2004–2005 | youthclubs = Mimosas Toumodi Beveren | years = 2005–2007 2007–2009 2009–2011 2011– | clubs = Beveren Le Mans Lille OSC Arsenal | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2007– | nationalteam = Ivory Coast | nationalcaps(goals) = 27 (6) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Club career Gervinho has Arsenal medical Striker set to arrive at Emirates Stadium on four-year contract Sky Sports sources understand Lille striker Gervinho is undergoing a medical with Arsenal ahead of a €12million (£10.7million) transfer. The tricky forward is thought to have travelled to London on Tuesday night at a time when a fee was reported to have been agreed between respective club officials, with only additional bonuses left to be discussed. But with Gervinho now having a medical in England, personal terms on a four-year contract are likely to be on the schedule on Wednesday afternoon and the move could soon be confirmed. The developments will provide a welcome boost to all associated with Arsenal in what has become somewhat of a summer of discontent in the transfer market. Gael Clichy has already moved to Manchester City, while captain Cesc Fabregas is expected to return to boyhood club Barcelona, as Arsenal attempt to earn a fee as close to £40million as possible. By Peter Fraser (July 6, 2011) Gervinho finally a gunner After lengthy negotiations, Côte d'Ivoire star Gervinho has finally made good his switch from French champions Lille to Arsenal, on Monday signing a deal worth an estimated 12 million Euros. "Gervinho is officially an Arsenal player," announced Arsenal coach Arsène Wenger on Monday after the 24-year-old Lille winger put pen to paper on a much-anticipated deal with the London club. Though the Gunners' desire to snare the services of the two-time Côte d'Ivoire Player of the Year - and his to join the EPL outfit - have been clear for some time, Lille weren't about to part with their dazzling wide man without a fight, holding out for 12 million Euros despite Arsenal's opening offer of ten million. Gervinho played a key role in Lille's league and cup double this season, scoring 15 goals and provding ten assists as Rudi Garcia's men held off stiff competition from Marseille to take their first honours in over half a century. Gervinho passed the traditional medical test last Thursday, but Wenger opted not to include the champion of France in the Gunners' squad that has just left for a tour of Malaysia. "He will start a training program designed to get him back into top shape as of today," said Wenger, who announced no details concerning the length of Gervinho's contract at the Emirates Stadium. Ligue 1 News (11/07/2011) Arsenal complete signing of Lille striker Gervinho Arsenal have completed the signing of Lille's Ivory Coast striker Gervinho for an undisclosed fee. The 24-year-old scored 15 goals to help Lille win the French League and Cup double last season. "It's a great feeling to be an Arsenal player. I've always dreamed to play for this club," he said. Manager Arsene Wenger told the club's website: "He has qualities that I find very important. I think he is a very good addition to the squad." Wenger hopes the signing of Gervinho will help bring an end to the six-year trophy drought at the Emirates Stadium. The Frenchman was attracted by the versatility of his new recruit, saying: "Gervinho is a player that can play in a number of positions up front. He can play on the right, on the left, and through the middle." "He has the qualities we like technically. He is good one against one, he is strong and was the best provider in the French League with assists and he scored 15 goals." Gervinho, who has signed what is described as a "long-term contract", added: "I've achieved this dream now and I am so happy. It's one of the most beautiful days of my life." "I'm very happy to have the chance to work with Arsene Wenger. I came here because I believe that he can improve my game and help me reach another level, but the most important thing for me is that I bring a lot to the team for whom I'm playing." Gervinho scored 36 goals in 93 appearances during his two seasons with Lille. He has won 27 international caps for Ivory Coast, scoring six times. He began his career with ASEC Mimosas in Abidjan, the same club that Premier League players Kolo Toure, Yaya Toure, Salomon Kalou and new Arsenal team-mate Emmanuel Eboue started at. After a two-match tour of Asia, Arsenal's pre-season continues with a friendly in Cologne on Saturday 23 July. The Gunners then host the Emirates Cup starting on 30 July, a tournament that also features Paris Saint-Germain, Boca Juniors, and New York Red Bulls, and start their Premier League campaign at Newcastle United on August 13. BBC Sport (18 July 2011) Early career PAST CLUBS International career Career statistics Honours Club Individual External links and references *Wikipedia *Arsenal official profile *ESPN Soccernet *ligue 1.com *EuroSport Category:1987 births Category:Forwards Category:ASEC Mimosas players Category:Toumodi F.C. players Category:K.S.K. Beveren players Category:Le Mans FC players Category:LOSC Lille Métropole players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Ivory Coast international players Category:Premier League players Category:Births by year